


Eternity's Sunrise

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: EoBarry Revealed, Eobarry, Established Relationship, M/M, MMOM 2016, Married EoBarry, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Slash, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, marital sex, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the EoBarry Revealed Series, Barry watches his husband shower and take his own pleasure in the seeing and then the doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity's Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts), [hisaminami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaminami/gifts), [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/gifts).



> Written for Day 25 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Shower". After last night's finale, I think we all need some _feels_ along with our smut. A gift to Kyele, Maraceles and Hisaminami for all of their wonderful enthusiasm for this 'verse and the joy they give me in their appreciation.
> 
> Title from John Tavener's symphony of the same name.

It's early morning and Barry leans against the sink, watching his husband. Eo's showering, a commonplace activity for a very uncommon man.

The glass isn't glass, but carbyne - which doesn't fog up and water sheets off of it and Barry can see his husband as if there is no barrier between them.

Eo's like a seal, his hair impossibly dark and glossy from the water, his strong body slick with soap. He is a thing of beauty - untouched by time, but still scarred - marks left by a life lived before he transformed himself into the Reverse-Flash. 

Barry treasures those marks, just like Eo treasures the marks on his own skin, and there are many nights where they trace out their once-mortal lives with fingers and lips and tongues.

A contented sigh escapes Barry's lips, which curve into a smile of delight when his husband takes himself in hand. Eo's well aware that he's being observed, and every the showman, he's giving Barry a delicious performance, teasing his own cock and balls to full erection under the pouring water.

Eo grins and it's the wicked smile that Barry adores, and he turns around, giving him a perfect view of that perfect ass. Barry doesn't move from his position against the sink, although it takes _a lot_ of effort not to join his husband under the shower. Especially when Eo gets naughty and starts fingering himself.

They've been together a long time, so long that they have almost no limits, no roles. Eo likes to bottom occasionally, and since they measure their relationship in centuries and their sex drive in daily multiples, occasionally means once or twice a week.

This is an invitation, of course, one that Barry will never decline. He strips, but takes his time - giving his husband a show of his own, teasing his shirt off, working the buttons slowly - so slowly out of their holes. He takes his time with his shorts - if just because he's not wearing anything underneath. It's too hot and they have nowhere to be, except with each other.

Eo's working himself for maximum effect and Barry's tempted (just a very little) to let him take this to its natural conclusion. And then he would have his way with his husband. 

Over the water, he hears Eo ask, "Are you coming?" The double-entendre's deliberate and Barry grins. 

"Eventually and likely several times." 

Eo laughs at the old joke. 

Barry also wants to show off and phases through the densely molecular material. Eo's eyes widen with appreciation. "Nice trick."

Under the water, Barry kisses him and murmurs, "Someone taught me well."

He pushes Eo against the wall and spins his around, rubbing his cock between his husband's ass. "Is this want you want?"

"Yes, oh yes." Today, now, Eo doesn't bother to disguise his desire, his need. They will play coy with each other and take satisfaction from those games other times, maybe even later today. 

But now, Barry loves the honest need in his husband's voice, the longing and the wanting. He loves giving his Eo what he wants, what he needs, what he longs for. Whether it's like this, pressing flesh into flesh, front to back in a sunlight room where they can hide nothing from each other, or letting Eo take him, in the dark of night where their love is illuminated by the cold and distant stars, when he marks him with teeth and bruises before taking him in his own frenzy of need.

All of this is part of the complex lines of their life, the gifts they give to each other. It would be so easy to fall into complacency, to let love decay into fading affection and then contempt. But they'd fought too hard, too bitterly, for too many years, to forget what forged this bond and they renew it every day. With words, with deeds, with the purest expression of joy.

Barry takes what Eo gives to him and returns that gift a thousand-fold, never forgetting the journey that brought them here, together, immortal because of their love.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account


End file.
